Inuyasha's first love
by siesie79
Summary: Before Kikyo or Kagome, there was Emiko. The daughter of a chieftain, whose village was once home to Inuyasha's mother. This is just a cute story about Inuyasha as a child and what if there had been another love interest. InuyashaxOC Please read and review.
1. Fisrt meetings

She had seen him several times before. That silver haired boy with the delicate little ears. He was younger than her. Ten months younger to be exact. He lived with his mother just outside of the village. She liked to think they stayed because the village was big, and never ran out of food. And because the people were kind to them. But she knew better. The other kids in the village bullied the poor boy, and their parents went out of the way to avoid his mother. The reason they stayed was because they had nowhere to go. The mother was from this village. How quickly her friends and relatives turned on her once she had her half demon baby.

The girl in the tree watched. She kept a close eye on the half demon and his mother. She always had. But today she didn't like what she saw. From her favorite perch, she saw boys from the village, boys several years older than her. They were picking on him again. They had his ball. They were tossing it back and forth refusing to give it dare they? She jumped down, not fearing breaking any bones.

"Stop it." She said, walking over slowly, deliberately. The boys paused.

"Oh look," One of them, the ring leader of the group sneered, "If it isn't little Emiko sticking up for the half breed again." He sauntered over to her slowly. "You think just because your the chieftain's daughter you can boss us around?"

"Actually yes." She said, her eyes narrowed, "I can have you kicked out of the village faster than you can run home crying to your mommy." She hissed.

"Whatever." He straightened, then shoved the ball into her hands. "C'mon guys this was getting boring anyway." He turned and started walking away. He acted all tough and arrogant on the outside, But Emiko had dirt on the kid that would ruin him.

She glared as she watched the group of boys leave. Then she turned to the boy still beside her. "Here." She held out the ball. The half demon stared at her threw gold pupils and cat-like irises. "Go on, take it." She stretched her arms as far as they would go, getting as close to him as she could without stepping closer.

He timidly reached out and grasped the toy. "Thanks." He mumbled once it was safely in his arms. She smiled in reply.

"I'm Emiko." She extended her hand.

"I-Inuyasha." He replied quietly.

"I like your ears." Emiko told him. He met her warm gaze in surprise, looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "Can I feel them?" She asked softly, taking baby steps toward him.

"Sure, I guess." He whispered, watching her progress as she came closer and closer. Her touch was soft, comforting. She gently rubbed one of his ears between her thumb and index finger. Inuyasha was almost sad to let the touch go. It was the first pleasant touch he'd ever received from any one other than his mother. For a moment, the two stood and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to go play now?" Emiko broke the silence with her melodic voice, that almost sounded like tinkling bells.

Inuyasha smiled at her, in that moment deciding that he liked this oddly blonde child. "Okay." He answered. Together the pair skipped to Inuyasha's house, were they tossed the ball back and forth in the yard, Inuyasha's mother watching curiously the whole time.


	2. The second year

That year was fun. It was probably the most fun Emiko had ever had. She and Inuyasha had turned eight. Her baby sister Ichigo, named after the child's favorite food, turned three. Inuyasha liked playing with Emiko and helping her take care of Ichigo when her parents were busy. Inuyasha's mother grew to love the girls as well.

"Why is your hair blonde?" Inuyasha had asked one day.

"Why is _your_ hair white?" Was Emiko's response.

Inuyasha Shrugged, "I was born that way."

"That's what my parents say." Emiko smiled, "that I was born with blonde hair." Then she leans in close and whispers like she was telling a secret, which she kind of was. "Ahiru, the village miko says otherwise. _She_ says that when I was born I was very sick. I didn't cry and I wouldn't open my eyes." She blinked those brown eyes now, "My mother and father prayed for days, until one night, a glowing figure appeared and touched me. My hair turned golden and I began to wail. Ahiru says my parents never spoke of it because they were afraid of what the other villagers might think."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, then he said, "They should be afraid, considering how everyone treats me." After realizing what he had said, he added, "sorry." With a slight blush.

"It's okay." Emiko gazed up at the clouds, "I understand." She laid her small hand over his clawed one. "I wish I could make them stop being so mean to you and your mother." She says sadly.

"Your kindness is enough." Inuyasha assured her.

She smiled, "Thanks." She got up and pulled Inuyasha up beside her. "Let's go get my sister."

* * *

Inuyasha's mother was sad. The young girl called Emkio made her son Happy when she could barely comfort him. "My dear Inuyasha," She said to herself, "How I wish I could do more for you." But all she could do was feed him and give him a place to call home. Emiko did the rest. Inuyasha's mother was grateful to the girl even though her son now relied upon the child more than the woman.

You make him so happy, and I am glad. She thought watching her son and Emiko play with Ichigo one day. she found her self thinking that a lot. She also found it harder and harder to deny the guilt of not being able to make her son happy.

She cried at night sometimes. inuyasha caught her once. He stared at her weeping her little corner of the four room home. She wept well into the night, he watched. He stayed until she turned around and saw him there. "Oh Inuyasha." His mother sobbed, "I'm so sorry." He ran to her he then and they wept together until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha's mother left him for a while she picked herbs in the forest. When she returned, she found that he had stirred. But instead of going to find Emiko like she'd thought he would, he'd waited paciently for her to return.

"Why aren't you with Emiko?" She asked him. He walked up and gave her a big hug.

"I still need you Mommy." It was a name he hadn't used in years. This caused her to break out in tears all over again. But after that she didn't cry at night any longer. She knew in her heart Inuyasha was getting older and wouldn't always rely on her. She gave thanks for Emiko, she kind daughter of the chieftain, many times over. When she was gone, or no longer needed, he'd always have Emiko.


	3. A bit of trouble

The trouble really started on her tenth birthday. Emiko was now a year older, Inuyasha still had eleven months to wait. Emiko was thrilled. She'd received a beautiful comb from her parents. She spent hours combing her hair out with it. She even combed Ichigo and Inuyasha's hair with it. But after a few days, her lovely gift disappeared. Emiko was devastated.

"Where could it be?" She cried.

"I'm sure we'll find it some where." Emiko's mother place a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. The child's frame was rocked with sobs.

The comb was in fact stolen. It was taken by a village girl a few month older than Emiko. "Why didn't I receive such a nice and pretty gift?" She asked herself, "That comb ought to be mine." So she stole it and brought it to her own house. But this girl, who had taken the comb and therefore didn't treasure it as Emiko did, dropped it and broke it.

"Oh no." She said to her brother, "What should I do?"

Her brother, who was the same boy who stole Inuyasha's ball three years ago told her, "You must wait til everyone leaves the house outside the village, then take the comb and put it inside." The girl did as her brother said. She waited until mother and son had left the house, then snuck in and left the comb,

Inuyasha and his mother found the broken comb, and tried to return it, But Emiko's father believed Inuyasha broke the comb. "No Daddy." Emiko cried, "Inuyasha wouldn't do that."

"He is a half demon." The chieftain huffed, "He is a vile creature that is capable of things you can't even imagine." He told his frightened daughter. Then to the village he announced, "Inuyasha, the half-breed is hereby banned from the village. If anyone is to see him enter," There was a long, tense pause, "Kill him."

"No!" Inuyasha's mother and Emiko both screamed at the same time as cheers went up from everyone else in the crowd that had gathered.

* * *

"I'm sorry you can't come see me anymore." Emiko said as she and Inuyasha watched the clouds from his yard. "I'll come visit you more I promise." She put her hand over his fore arm but her yanked it away.

"What's wrong?" She asked scooting closer to him.

"It's only my fault because I'm a half-demon." He said anger seething from his voice. "I wish I was born a full demon. Then I could teach them a lesson."

"No Inuyasha!" Emiko was suddenly holding him in a tight embrace. "You can't think like that! Even though they are cruel to you, they still deserve to live. Just like you deserve to live, or any creature for that matter." She squeezed him to her, their bodies fit together perfectly. "Promise me you'll never use you demon powers against the innocent." Tears were running down her cheeks now.

"I promise."


	4. First love

Inuyasha was finally a teenager. Thirteen was a big age. He'd began to notice it awhile ago, but now that he was older, it was impossible to ignore. Emiko was changing. Her body was beginning to get curvy and look womanly. Her face thinned out a bit, and she acted much more mature. Boys around the village stared at her. Inuyasha did too sometimes. He'd always thought of Emiko as a friend. He'd loved her for a long time like a sister. But now a new mix of feelings arouse in him. He wasn't sure what to make of the new emotions he felt when he was around her. He was too afraid to bring them up.

Emiko wasn't ignorant though. She could see the conflict in him when ever she was around. On one hand he'd light up with excitement, on the other, he'd seem like he was trying to shy away. She also noticed how his hands clentched into fists ever time she mentioned one of the village boys flirting with her. She was curious, for she felt some conflicting emotion around him as well.

One night she met him in their favorite clearing to star gaze. "Why are you acting so, you know weird?" She asked him after they had gotten settled.

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively.

"I don't know," She looked away from him, "You seem, different. That's all."

"Oh." He replied, "Your different too." He added.

" How am I different?" She asked.

"Well, your taller for one. And your hair's longer." He said.

Emiko smacked Inuyasha's arm playfully. "Obviously. Everyone's hair gets and body gets taller when they grow." Her face turned serious. "Tell me what's really different."

Inuyasha took a deep breath then began, "Your eyes are a lighter brown than they used to be." He blurted. Emiko cocked her head, but kept listening. "They sparkle in the light. And your hair glows in the moon light." Emiko's breath caught and Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up. "You act more mature now. Flirting with guys from the village." He paused on that part, took another breath then continued, "Your body's changed too. You look like a woman." His face got very hot then. She was blushing as well.

"Oh I see." She ran a figure through the soft grass. "Do you like me?" She asked.

Inuyasha seemed stunned "Of course I like you. Your my best friend."

"I know." Emiko replied. "But do you like me, as more than a friend?" She stared directly into his amber eyes.

"I-I don't kno- I mean, I'm not sure." He stammered.

"Do you want to find out?" She moved so their faces where just inches apart.

"I guess so." He replied. As soon as the words left his mouth she was kissing him. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough to leave the half demon dazed.

"Did you like that?" She asked.

He looked right into her genuinely curious eyes and said, "Yes."

She smiled, "Good." She crawled closer again, "I did too."


	5. Tragedy

Inuyasha and Emiko spent many nights together in that little clearing in the middle of the forest. The talked, and kissed, then talked some more. They where happy for a while. The trouble with the village folk was nearly gone. Of course Inuyasha still got angry when ever a boy was flirting with Emiko.

"Your too over protective." She'd laugh and tell him.

"I can't help it." Was always his reply.

But this time of peaceful bliss doesn't last as long as the couple would like. Shorly after Emiko's fifteenth birthday, the village is attacked by a demon. It does horrible damage. Many of the food stores are destroyed, houses are crushed and over one hundred people where killed. The boy who took Inuyasha's ball and the girl who broke Emiko's comb, as well as many others who were cruel to Inuyasha were among the dead.

"That retched half-demon did this!" Emiko's father proclaimed, "He must be killed!" The villagers formed a mob and went after Inuyasha.

"No father. Please make them stop." Emiko begged.

The chieftain, while treating Inuyasha unfairly, still was a good man who cared deeply for his daughters. "My dear Emiko." He knelt beside her, "Inuyasha must be killed. He attacked our village. Destroyed so much. Killed so many."

"No. No!" Emiko said firmly through her hot angry tears, "He didn't do this, he promised me he would never harm the innocent." She told her father.

"Oh daughter how he has corrupted your mind." Emiko's father shook his head. "You cannot believe what that half-breed says. Everything out of his mouth is a lie."

"No it's not!" Emiko screamed in frustration. Why did no one but her believe Inuyasha was innocent?

"I'm terribly sorry daughter." Her father used the tone of voice he always used when he was about to do something he knew she wouldn't like. "Your going into the house now." He pushed her in easily, all the fight having left her body, "You will not be let out until the half-breed is dead." He locked the door, as soon as he said it she was flinging her self a the door in a desperate attempt to get out.

Her mother and sister pulled her away. "No! No! you don't understand." She screamed histerically, "I'm in love with him." As soon as she said it out loud, she knew it was true.

Her mother and sister's arms go slack for a minute. Emiko bolted for the door, this time she broke it down and ran. All she knew was, she had to find Inuyasha before the villagers did.

* * *

Emiko never does find Inuyasha, but he finds her. A gapping whole is ripped through her torso. The real demon that attacked, a wolf demon, had gotten to her. It slaughtered her, as well as more of the villagers. Her sweet smelling blood stood out from the rest.

"Emiko." He held her, tears running down his cheeks. "Please don't die."

"Inuyasha." She coughed, blood was mixed with her saliva. "I need to tell you something before I go."

"No." He said quickly, "Your going to be fine." He told her, "You've just gotta hold on a little longer." He stroked her hair gently.

"You know my favorite times with you are?" She asked, not expecting and answer, "The nights where you'd turn fully human. Just like this one." She fingered the silvery white locks that were rapidly turning black. She turned her gaze back to meet his. "I love you Inuyasha. I'm going to miss you."

"Don't you die on me." All he could do was hold her as the life drained from her body. "I love you too." He whispered. "But I'll never love again."

"No." She said, "Promise, you'll never let go of love."

"I can't, if I loose you-"

"Promise." Her voice was becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

"I promise." He wanted to say more, but the words got stuck in his throat. Emiko sighed, then she was gone, never drawing in another breath.

"Emiko!" Inuyasha screamed in anguish.


	6. Epilouge

Kagome. What an old girl. She was Kikyo's incarnation, but she almost seemed more like Emiko. Inuyasha shook his head and lept out of the tree her was in, the idea for climbing one had never occurred to him until he met Emiko. He was happy with Kagome now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. That story got intense. Anyway this last part is after they defeat Naraku and Kagome goes back to stay with Inuyasha. Hope you enjoyed :) 3**


End file.
